SCRE4M Jill POV New Version
by GwenGuy105
Summary: This is the new and better version of my Scream 4 Jill sotry.
1. Prologue: Broken

**SPOILER ALERT FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T SEEN SCRE4M!**

**Okay… the story was slightly remade for reasons of my own too, um, complicated to explain. This is the fully mastered version of this story (for now at least,) If any changes needed to be made, I will just delete the chapter and edit it. I think I have wasted enough of your time with this intro, so enjoy 'Scream 4: Jill's Side (My version) 2.0!'**

**Prologue**

It was a beautiful night in Woodsboro, California. The moon was out and full and the stars looked like diamonds. The trees leaves danced with the breeze of the hot Spring night. There is a beautiful 5 ft. 3 girl standing in the kitchen. Her name is Jill Roberts. She was a slim brownish reddish haired seventeen year old with big beautiful blue eyes. She was cooking. She was wearing a slimming black mini-dress with a red edging. The food was done, and she put it one two plates on the beautiful mahogany wooden table. She put it under a big metal tray cover like they would have in restaurants. There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" She sang. Then in the doorway, was her 6 ft. 2 boyfriend, Trevor Sheldon. He was wearing a green t-shirt, with black jeans, with light brown stitching. He was also were Steel-toed Timberland boots. "What is all of this, babe?" She walked up to him and kissed him. "Just a little, surprise. I was thinking we could have some dinner, and then maybe, some dessert." She said wit has must lust as she can. "I can dig it. Oh! Here." "What's this?" There was a blue wooden box shaped like a rectangle. She opened it. "Oh my God! It's beautiful!" She looked at the golden chained necklace, with a gold heart on the end. Her name was written in black like frosting on a cupcake, but a permanent. The ends were lined with rows of small diamonds. She hugged him and kissed him passionately for at least 2 minutes. She turned around to let him put the necklace on her. "What's this for baby?" "For our Anniversary, like you didn't know." She thought he would have forgotten. Not that he was like that but, she just had a hunch. They ate the tri tip steak and mashed potatoes Jill prepared. Jill popped open the champagne. "Jill, your mom is gonna kill us." He said, without a single care. "Eh, she'll probably isn't near getting home until the time from 5am-11am babe. Don't worry." "I'm looking out for you, boo." They had a few glasses of champagne, and went upstairs.

"Let me change and maybe uh, freshen' up." "OK, I might, change into my favorite suit." Trevor said. "Huh?" "It's for holidays only but this is a special occasion." He winked and gave her a smirk. She smirked back, realizing what he meant, his birthday suit." She went to her bathroom cabinet and pulled out her secret weapon. She came back to see him lying in bed, a big bump in the covers right before his legs. She was wearing red lacy lingerie with a transparent red night robe. She hopped on the bed. "Let's play, boy." She grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. They went under the covers to have sex. They had 2 great hours of sex, anal, giving blowjobs, and many other things they did to each other. Jill and Trevor both collapsed, next to each other on the bed.

Jill fluttered her eyes open. She looked around for Trevor. He was nowhere to be found. She saw his pants on the floor next to her. 'Where is Trevor?' She wondered. She looked around and saw the bathroom light on threw the bottom of the door. She thought to scare him when he came out of the bathroom. She tiptoed to the door and right as she turned to hide next to it, she heard Trevor say something. She leaned in closer. "Hey, Jenny. No I'm at Jill's house. She made this little dinner/sex thing. Yeah." She was confused on what was going on. "Look, if you really want me to, I'll let her blow me, maybe a few rounds of sex, and then I will get over to your place and be with you. I saved the best for you." Jill couldn't believe what she heard. Trevor was cheating on her with Jenny Randall, the school bitch. Jill leaned to hear the rest. "Well, the longer you keep me up, the longer it will take me to screw her, and the longer it will take me to be with you honey. Love you. Bye." Trevor hasn't told her he loved her in a month at least. She backed away from the door; arms crossed and ready to yell as he opened the door. "Hey babe, how are your still walking straight after all that." He gave her a sexy smirk and leaned in to kiss her. She backed away. "Why are you cheating on me?" She said. "What do you mean?" "I heard you on the phone, now tell me why!" "I'm not!" "Bullshit! I am so sick of being mistreated just so you can just fuck that bitch! We are through!" "But Jil-" She was throwing clothes at him. "Fuck you!" She threw his boot and it hit him in the nuts. "Ah! Bitch!" She threw the other one, aiming for his head, and he ducked. He grabbed the clothes and threw them on. Jill ran under the covers, to try to sleep. "What did I do wrong? What? What did I do?" She kept muttering through her tears. This made Trevor feel like a total douche. Then, fully dressed and guilty as ever, he left her house, and went home, without stopping by Jenny's.

Jill ran to her computer. She changed her Facebook relationship status to single, and made her status a frowning face. She almost immediately got a video chat request from her friend, Kirby Reed. Kirby has been Jill's friend since the 4th grade when Kirby beat up Thomas Hucklebeene for harassing Jill, and ever since her father died in a very bad car accident, Kirby has been like her big sister. Which is pretty much like a mother since Kate Roberts, her real mother, has been having long nights at her 'boyfriends' houses. She got a request also by Olivia Morris. Jill has known Olivia for 6 years, since she moved in. No one really talked to her in school because she was the new girl, but Jill did. Now, she is the hot girl of the school. Jill made it a three way chat. "Hey Jill, what's up with the Facebook updating?" Kirby asked. "Yeah, what is up?" Olivia said. There was a figure in the background running up to her. "Olivia look out!" Jill yelled. She turned. Jill saw arms go around her neck and a kiss on the lips. "I'm gonna go get some more beer." "Weren't you just going to a minute ago?" "Yeah, but then I saw Trevor and when I walked out he threw a steel toe boot at me. By the way it did a number on your front door." "K babe." The man walked out of the room. The 2 girls on the screen looked at her. "What?" Olivia finally said, breaking the silence. "Well…?" Jill said. "Well what?" Olivia said. "Well who was the guy getting the beer and what kind?" Kirby said. "Oh, it's my new boyfriend, and it's blue moon." "Nice." Kirby said, holding a bottle of it. "Hey, can you have him throw me up one from outside?" Jill said, she really loved blue moon beer. Almost her favorite. "Sure just yell out." "Well, who is he?" "Robbie." "What?" Kirby and Jill said, shocked. Robbie Mercer was the VP for the cinema club, more like a technical geek, and had a major crush on Olivia ever since the pool party at Kirby's house last year. Jill ignored the shock for a moment, and opened her window. "Hey Rob! Toss a few up please?" Jill yelled, hoping no one would hear. She had the champagne bottle on the side of her bed, but needed something to help her through her time. Robbie threw the first, hitting her eye, giving her a black eye. The two landed on the floor. "Ow! Dick!" She grabbed the champagne bottle, looked out the window with her good eye, and threw it at him, hitting him over the head, making him almost loses contiousness, and almost his boxers. "Jill what happened?" They asked. They saw the black eye. Well Robbie hit me in the eye with the beer, the rest you will hear in 3, 2, 1." "Hey babe, here." Robbie handed Olivia the beer right after Jill said one. "That bitch next door threw something at me af-" He looked at the screen and saw Jill pointing a finger at the black eye. "Oh, sorry." "No hard feelings Jill said, cracking open a can of beer. "So what is with the status change Jill?" "Well, Trevor and I broke up!" She yelled, practically crying while drinking the beer. "What? Why? What did he do?" The two said. "The bitch at our school, Jenny Randoll, that's what!" She said. Well what happened?" "Sorry girls, but I got to get some rest and Monday, I will give my tell-all." "Jill!" They said. She had already shut and unplugged her laptop. She ran on her bed, beer in hand, turned on the television, curled up in a ball and cried herself to sleep.


	2. Sorry

Dear readers,

I am sorry to inform you, but I can not continue the story much longer. I am going to

continue from the end of this, going from the end of my SCRE4M, and my on 5CREAM story,

the same way. I will give you the ideas of changes I did, and killers, motives will be revealed

in the fifth story. Here is your list:

**CHANGES:** Jenny killed, Marnie left for dead and males it. Trevor and Jill have not gotten back

together until further written, Jill is not the killer nor Charlie is.

**KILLERS:** Marnie Cooper. Robert Mercer.

**SURVIVORS: **To be mentioned.

Thank you and you will recieve a cast list for the fifth story, just to give a feel of the people. :)

Enjoy!,

GwenGuy105...

I will give you this Chapter I wrote... 

Jill Roberts opened her neon green eyes. She looked at the heart shaped clock on the night stand, and frowned. She remembered the night of Friday, the night it all came out. She finally noticed the time on the clock. "Shit! I'm late!" She ran to her bathroom, brushed her teeth and took a shower. She put on a white elbow length shirt with black and gray stripes. She then threw on black jeans she had just bought with Kirby over a week ago, and white flats.

Then she rethought. "_If I want to make the douche regret what he did…" _She then changed into black cotton button up vest which she kept the last 2 unbuttoned, showing a lot of cleavage, with keeping her shirt on, a black mini skirt with white trimmings on the bottom, white and black checkered leggings, and black knee-high boots with no heel. She checked her hair. He made it like it always was, slightly curly and cascades down to her slim shoulders. She put on ocean blue to dark blue eyeliner on, pale pink blush, and dark red lipstick.

She walked down the stairs, looking at the pictures of her father on the wall, her mom never told her when they happened. She was always close to him, until at age seven when he disappeared. She remembered his name was Roman, and he was a director, well, used to be, had short brown hair, glasses, and had a very thin complection, sort of like her.

Jill walked to the counter, grabbed an orange, and started to peel it with her hands. "Do-do-do-do-do-d-AHH!" Her mother screamed. "Honey, you scared me. How do you feel?" "Good…just good." Jill said. "Honey, something has to be wrong, I know it." "How?" Jill said. "I just do, now, what's wrong?" Jill sighed. "Well, Friday was mine and Trevor had or 6th year anniversary." "Six years? Really?" "Yeah. Well that night I found out something.." "He is a transgender?" Kate said, and they both laughed hysterically. "Mom….why…would you say that?" Jill said through laughs. "Well, that is something." "Well," Jill said, finally out of laughter. " that isn't it." It took them two more minutes to get all of the laughs out of them. "Well, I found out he was sleeping with Jenny Randall." Kate looked at her curiously. "The school whore?" Kate said. "No, the school mean girl. She is friends with Marnie Cooper…" "Oh yeah! You, her and your friend Kirby used to hang out all the time."

Jill was thinking of the days they used to be the best of friends. Then, Marnie met Jenny and they always hung out. Jill always had something against Jenny, so her and Marnie Cooper haven't really talked except a little small talk when she was without Jenny. Marnie was always a good, smart girl, just like Jill.

Jill finally finished her orange and heard the honking of Kirby's new electric blue 2011 versa. "That's my ride, bye mom." She gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked out to the car.


End file.
